Warriors A New Clan:The Sun's Peak
by joy261
Summary: SunSetClan,named after the rouge who founded it SunsetMark, is full of smart and energetic cats.Here we meat TwilightKit a laid back she-cat. laitter her clan finds fos piping up at every corner from full on clans to loners.Will she and her clan triumph or will the clan meet its sun set?
1. SunSetClan Roll Call

**The only thing that belongs to me is the fan fiction everything else belongs to Erin Hunter**

Hay y'all now I know what some of y'all are thinking. Where is Era Of Shadow did you stop that story? The answer is no I'm doing this fanfiction writing stuff as a side project and I have school and homework Oh my goodness the homework but summer is coming soon so I'll have plenty of time to work on FanFiction.

Without further stalling here is The SunSetClan Roll Call

SunSetClan

Leader:DayStar

Deputy:LunarPelt

Medicine Cat:SpringLeaf

Queens:SoulKeep,BrambleFrost,SpottedFur,AutumnAirrow,LeppardFur,SummerFlower

Warriors:LynxPelt,LionMain,MoonClaw,RainMist,GrayStream,DarkWisker,NightDreamer

Apprentices:SunPaw,BluePaw,HealthPaw,LeapPaw,CarcolePaw,TigerPaw

Kits:BrownKit,TwilghtKit,RedKit,DawnKit,DuskKit,DeerKit,BrightKit,Stripedkit,WinterKit,LightKit

Elders:OneEar,VividColor,HopeLight,TreeBark,GoldHart,BloodClaw,ForwardDart,WhiteRun


	2. Chapter 1 Clan Tour

**The only thing that belongs to me is sunsetclan and its clan cats and the fanfic. everything else belongs to Erin Hunter.**

Since the last chapter was just the roll call I thought I have to get this chapter out soon so here it is

Chapter One:Clan Tour

"TwilightKit" A small brown and gray Tom with emerald eyes named BrownKit said "come on open your eyes!"

"My my aren't you the inpatient one." Said TwilightKit's mother a brown and black cat with baby blue eyes AutumnArrow "I wonder who you take that from" she said looking at a tan and brown with blueish gray eyes named LeopardFur

"Guess we'll never know." LeopardFur said licking her paw.

AutumnArrow just sighed and said "she'll open them when she's ready"

"And when will that be"

/Kits/ she thought.

A certain brown, black, and white kit opened her deep blue eyes and looked around.

"She's opened them!" BrownKit excitedly said "hi I'm LeopardFur's kit BrownKit."

"Hay BrownKit" She replied as she got up

"So LeopardFur is it ok if we go outside the nursery"

"If its ok with AutumnArrow"

"Its fine with me" AutumnArrow Said.

"Great come on TwilightKit"

"Ok"

Outside they spotted StripedKit a gray and black tom with amber eyes.

"Hay StripedKit" Said BrownKit

"Hay" he replied "what brings y'all out of the nursery"

"We were wondering if you'd show us around camp"

"I'll be glad to" He said "come on" They walked up to a nearby den "This is the Apprentice Den,this is where the apprentices sleep."

A gold and white she with light green eyes came out "will y'all keep it down some of us are getting some sleep." She said.

"Sorry HealthPaw I was just showing these kits around"

"Just keep it down. Got it" She went back into the den.

"That was HealthPaw. She's kind of snotty." StripedKit said "oh and over here we have the elder den" he said running to the nearby den. "You guessed it they sleep here, but they do love kits and to tell stories." He added. "And next to it we have the medicine cat's den. The medicine cat sleeps here and treats to the sick and injured. And then we have the warrior den. And over here we have the leader's den,and the deputy's den. You already know where the nursery is,so that ends our tour." He said showing the cats each den.

Wow finaT**The only thing that belongs to me is sunsetclan and its clan cats and the fanfic. everything else belongs to Erin Hunter.**

Since the last chapter was just the roll call I thought I have to get this chapter out soon so here it is

Chapter One:Clan Tour

"TwilightKit" A small brown and gray Tom with emerald eyes named BrownKit said "come on open your eyes!"

"My my aren't you the inpatient one." Said TwilightKit's mother a brown and black cat with baby blue eyes AutumnArrow "I wonder who you take that from" she said looking at a tan and brown with blueish gray eyes named LeopardFur

"Guess we'll never know." LeopardFur said licking her paw.

AutumnArrow just sighed and said "she'll open them when she's ready"

"And when will that be"

/Kits/ she thought.

A certain brown, black, and white kit opened her deep blue eyes and looked around.

"She's opened them!" BrownKit excitedly said "hi I'm LeopardFur's kit BrownKit."

"Hay BrownKit" She replied as she got up

"So LeopardFur is it ok if we go outside the nursery"

"If its ok with AutumnArrow"

"Its fine with me" AutumnArrow Said.

"Great come on TwilightKit"

"Ok"

Outside they spotted StripedKit a gray and black tom with amber eyes.

"Hay StripedKit" Said BrownKit

"Hay" he replied "what brings y'all out of the nursery"

"We were wondering if you'd show us around camp"

"I'll be glad to" He said "come on" They walked up to a nearby den "This is the Apprentice Den,this is where the apprentices sleep."

A gold and white she with light green eyes came out "will y'all keep it down some of us are getting some sleep." She said.

"Sorry HealthPaw I was just showing these kits around"

"Just keep it down. Got it" She went back into the den.

"That was HealthPaw. She's kind of snotty." StripedKit said "oh and over here we have the elder den" he said running to the nearby den. "You guessed it they sleep here, but they do love kits and to tell stories." He added. "And next to it we have the medicine cat's den. The medicine cat sleeps here and treats to the sick and injured. And then we have the warrior den. And over here we have the leader's den,and the deputy's den. You already know where the nursery is,so that ends our tour." He said showing the cats each den.

**_Finley got that out sooner than expected but I think I like weiting with ocs bedder then the actual story caricters but some will be showing up I promise you that. And worning this book will skip some parts of twilightkits childhood just so you don't get that confused but I'll make sure you know when its happening. Any way see y'all next chapter._**


	3. Chapter 2 Let it all out

The only thing that belong to me are SunSetClan and its members and the fic everthing else belongs to Erin Hunter.

Warning:big time gap viewer discretion is advised

Let's jump right into this

Chapter 2:Let it all out

5 moons later

TwilightKit was standing outside the nursery waiting for her friend.

"Ok I'm here. what do you want?" BrownKit said running to her. He regretted meeting her because right when he ran up he saw the look on her face. He knows that look that look got them into trouble many times. That look my dear readers is the look of rebellion.

"You know how most of the warriors are out right?" She stated all she could hear from BrownKit was a galp."Well since they're gone we can go outside of the camp."

"No I'm not going."

"Why not Brownie?"

"Because I'm not getting in trouble again."

"Fine I'll go alone."

"Don't do that"

"You're either coming or I'll go out alone."

"Fine I'll go." BrownKit said defeated.

"Yesss! Lets go!" TwilightKit excitedly said.

Outside the camp was a small forest. To the kits it was nothing, but to the warriors it was everything.

"Oh hay a rabbit!" TwilightKit said as she ran to it. BrownKit has its rear, but when he got a clear view it was half a rabbit. He had the puke sweets when he saw the gory sight.

"What the? TwilightKit its just...half." BrownKit said for a lack of a better word.

"What? Oh." Twilight said in discuss.

"Do you smell that?"

"Bet its the dead rabbit."

"No its not the dead rabbit." BrownKit said "something else."

"Well I don't smell anything besides dead rotten rabbit?" TwilightKit questioned as a huge creacher watches in a nearby bush grinning at what could be his next meal.

Meanwhile at the legion of do-i mean at SunSetClan's camp.

"TwilightKit!" AutumnArrow called as she frantically looked around the camp.

"BrownKit!" LeopardFur yelled.

"You find them yet" asked a white and gray she with golden eyes.

"No they're not anywhere as far as we know SoulKeep." LeopardFur said in dismay.

"Maybe they are outside of camp." SoulKeep Said pulling out every possibly there is.

"No,they will never..." AutumnArrow started.

"THEY'RE OUTSIDE OF CAMP!" both AutumnArrow and LeopardFur said in perfect unison.

"There's a wolf pack outside our territory that are inching closer!"

"Which means"

"THEY COULD BE DEAD!" they both panicked.

They started to run into the woods to save they're kits.

"I smell TwilightKit and BrownKit." AutumnArrow said "come on!" Right when AutumnArrow said that they heard screams coming from the south of them. The screams of kits. They sprinted there to find a wolf almost leaping at them. The two kits were hugging each other stunned at the sudden appearance of a wolf. They were shaking at what might be their end.

In a split second AutumnArrow and LeopardFur leapped right on the wolf and digging their claws into his skin. The wolf shook the cats off his back and lunges at them LeopardFur got up and jumped out of the way of the wolf. But AutumnArrow was still trying to recover when the wolf chomped at her and tares of a chunk of her muscle. The wolf started to glot over his victory.

"AUTUMNARROW!" TwilightKit skreeched.

"LEOPARDFUR TAKE THE KITS AND RUN BACK TO CAMP!" AutumnArrow yelled you could tell she was in deep pain.

"but-" LeopardFur started.

"DONT WORRY ABOUT ME WHAT MATTERS NOW IS THE KITS SAFETY DO ANYTHING YOU CAN TO KEEP THEM SAFE FOR THEY CANNOT!" she yelled even louder still in agony.

LeopardFur did as told with tears in her eyes she took the camp and ran to camp. Leaving AutumnArrow to the wolf. Then they arrived at camp.

"LeopardFur you're! back wheres AutumnArrow?" SoulKeep asked.

"AutumnArrow. The kits they encountered a wolf"

"A wolf?" A crimson and yellow she asked with light brown eyes asked.

"Yes DayStar, and AutumnArrow sh-she's dead" she said as tears flooded out of her eyes.

Everyone looked at LeopardFur in pure horror. They were shocked how did a wolf kill AutumnArrow. Even with LeopardFur by her side she still died.

"AutumnArrow, was one of our best warriors, great at both offense and defense. She was compassionate strong and would always stand up for what she'd believed in but most of all a great mother we will all miss her." DayStar said "But she was killed by a wolf which means the wolf pack is here we need to act quickly if we are to drive the wolves away. do we have any volunteers to come with me?"

Leopard heard a lot of cats say "I" but she agent to the nursery and put the kits down. "What were you guys thinking!" She said.

"We-w-we didn't mean to I swear." BrownKit said

"I know you didn't mean too but seeking out of the camp."

"I'm I'm for the record it was her idea." BrownKit just immediately wanted to take that back right when he said that. Because he saw TwilightKit crying in the corner and remembered that she just lost her mother.

"Look just don't do it again." She walked up to TwilightKit and said "there, there let it all out its ok to cry."

Wow one of the saddest things I wrote I know it was kind of a bombshell I dropped there but it will all be worth it in the end


End file.
